SUPER WARIO
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Mona gets heartbroken and kidnapped while at the park. Now Wario must save Mona and apologize to her. R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, Nintendo does. The only thing I own is Saphire, Mr. Bunny, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly.

SUPER WARIO

CHAPTER 1: WARIOWARE INC.

"MONA GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Wario bellowed, into the microphone. "She's not here. Today is Monday & she has cheerleading practice." Kat said back into the microphone. Wario barges into Mona's part of the office down the hall. "How do you know where she's at?" Wario asked, angrly. "Cause she left us a note saying she's not gonna be here today & how she has cheerleading after school. Then it says she's going to go to work at the Gelateria after & she can't come in today. I promise I'll make it up to you." The pink haired girl said, examining the note. "I'll be back in a few!" Wario shouts angerly, running out of the door.

"Come on girls! Lets give it all we got!" A girl with red hair exclaims with a smile on her face. "Hey Mona can we like take a break?" A blonde haired girl asked. "I guess." Mona sighed, turning around only to trip over her own two feet. "Are you ok?" The blonde haired girl asked, helping her up off the ground. "Maybe we should continue practice tomorrow." Mona said, brushing herself off. "Well I guess so. I think I better be going now." The red haired girl said, walking over to her scooter. "Bye Mona!" The blonde haired girl yelled, waving gooodbye as Mona drove off on her scooter.

"Hmm, Lets see what my rivial is doing today!" A green haired girl cackled, looking through her binoculars. "It looks like she's just coming from cheerleading practice." Vanessa said, smiling evilly as she continued to watch Mona's every move.

"Hey Mona you can take the day off if you want to." Joe said, turning the sign over to closed. "Thank you Joe!" Mona exclaimed. "I think I'm going to go to The Mushroom Kingdom for a little while." Mona said, taping a note onto the door. "Well I'll be at the Mona Pizza if you need me." Joe said, walking down the sidewalk. "I'll lock the place up after I change out of my cheerleading uniform." The red haired girl said. A few minutes later Mona comes out of the Gelateria wearing her white coat with the red outfit & her helment with the goggles. "Where's that freak going now?" Vanessa wondered out loud. "Come on you Dinosaurs, we're gonna follow Mona!" The green haired girl shouted. "I hope Wario won't be to mad at me for not showing up for work." Mona said, sighing as she drove down the street towards the warp pipe. "I finially made it!" The red haired girl exclaimed, climbing onto the warp pipe. Vanessa watches as Mona gets off her scooter & goes down the warp pipe. "Where the heck is she going?" The Dinosaurs asked, standing behind Vanessa. "Where ever she's going, we're following!" The green haired girl shouted, jumping into the warp pipe. "Wait for us!" The Dinosaurs shriek, jumping into the warp pipe behind Vanessa.

"WHERE'S MONA!" Wario bellowed, in Joe's face. "She said she was going to The Mushroom Kingdom." Joe said, shaking like a chihuahua. "WHEN I FIND HER, SHE'S GONNA GET AN EAR FULL!" Wario bellowed, getting on his motorcycle.

"Hey Joe have you seen Mona? I have to return something to her." Young Cricket asked. "Hmm I wonder where Wario's going?" Young Cricket asked. "If I wanna know, I have to follow him!" Young Cricket exclaimed, running in Wario's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: VANESSA AMBUSHES MONA

"It must be late in the afternoon here." Mona thought out loud, walking down the path. Little did she know, she was being followed by her rivial, Vanessa & The Dinosaurs. Where the heck are we?" Vanessa whispered, walking far behind Mona. "I don't know." One of the Dinosaurs said, following close behind Vanessa.

Wario sees Mona's scooter so he stops & goes down the warp pipe. "Why on earth is he going down the pipe?" Young Cricket questioned, following Wario down the warp pipe. By the time Young Cricket had got out of the other side of the warp pipe, Wario was long gone. "Hey what's this?" Young Cricket asked, looking at the foot prints on the ground. "These look like Mona's boot prints." So Young Cricket started following the foot prints.

As Mona continues to walk, one of the Dinosaurs step on a twig, causing Mona to turn around. "What are you doing here?" The red head shrieks, tripping over her own two feet once again. "What's it look like, I'm here to get my revenge on you!" Vanessa shouted as she snapped her fingers. The Dinosaurs ran over & snatched her up off the ground. "LEMME GO!" Mona screamed, struggling as they tied her up. "SOME ONE HELP ME!" The red head screamed again, but louder than before. Vanessa snapped her fingers again & one of the Dinosaurs gagged her. Young Cricket heard the cry for help so he started to run faster. "LET HER GO!" Young Cricket shouted. "Why shold I?" Vanessa asked, with her hands on her hips. "Because I said so!" Young Cricket shouted as he threw a couple of punches at the green haired girl, knocking her out. "Whose next?" Young Cricket exclaims. The Dinosaurs drop Mona & pick up Vanessa, running back to where they came from. "Are you ok?" Young Cricket asked, untying the ropes & taking the gag off Mona. "Yeah I'm ok & thank you for saving me." The red head said.

"Lets see what should I do today." Bowser said, looking through his telescope. "Maybe I should kidnap Princess Peach or destroy the Mario Bros. or... hello what do we have here?" Bowser continued to gawk at the girl through his telescope. "KAMEK GET IN HERE!" Bowser bellowed, turning away from the window. "What is it your nastiness?" Kamek asked. "Get my clown car ready, we're gonna snatch up a teenage girl!" Bowser cackled evilly.

"Where the heck are we?" Young Cricket asked, walking next to Mona. "The Mushroom Kingdom & this is Toad Town." The red head said, smiling as she walked next to him. "We're where?" Young Cricket exclaimed. Before Mona could answer him, Wario ran up next them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE AT WARIOWARE INC. WORKING FOR ME!" Wario bellowed, making everyone on the streets turn in their direction. "I-I-I needed a break, I work so hard everyday! I go to school, then I have cheerleading practice after, I work at the pizzeria, the gelateria, I have my own band, & I work for you!" Mona exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I left a note saying I promise I'll make it up to you, but you can forget it now!" The red head cried as she turned & ran away towards the park. Young Cricket looked at Wario & just shook his head. "What?" Wario shouted. "Ain't you gonna go after her?" The black haired boy shouted. They both take off after her a few moments later.

Mona sat down on the bench crying. "What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked. The red head looked up as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "S-S-Saphire?" Mona said, in confusion. "Why were you crying?" Saphire asked, with concern. "I don't wanna talk about it." The red head said, still sitting on the bench. "If you wanna talk about it, I'm here." The 5 year old said, sitting down next Mona on the bench. "Is some one here with you?" The red head asked, looking over at Saphire. "Yes, my dad & Grandma Lilly brought me to the park." Saphire said, looking up at her friend. where are they at?" Mona asked. "Come on I'll show ya!" The 5 year old exclaimed, taking Mona by the hand & pulling her over to the other side of the park. "Whose your friend?" Grandma Lilly asked, smiling. "This is my friend Mona, I met her in Diamond City." Saphire said, taking her toy out of her dad's hands. "Can I hang out with you?" The 5 year old asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "It's up to your dad." Mona said, looking down at Saphire. "Can I daddy, can I hang out with Mona?" Saphire asked, in determination. "I guess so." Chris said, with a sigh. "YAY!" The 5 year old shrieked, with happiness. "I'll take good care of her, I promise." Mona said, taking Saphire by the hand. "See ya later daddy!" The little girl yelled, walking away with Mona.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: MONA & SAPHIRE ARE KIDNAPPED

Wario & Young Cricket see Mona & Saphire together as they enter the park entrance. "MONA!" Young Cricket exclaimed, running up to her & her little friend. "Wario don't you have something to say to her?" The black haired boy asked, arching his eyebrow. "NO!" Wario shouted, in fustration. "Fine, if you won't apologize to me, then don't bother to ask me to help you out!" Mona shouted, in anger. "Then you don't have to worry about me saving you when you get yourself in trouble!" Wario shouted, in Mona's face. "You're nothing but a BIG FAT JERK!" Saphire shouted, getting up in his face. "He's not worth it Saphire. Lets go some where else!" Mona shouted, pulling the little girl away. "RUN AWAY!" A little toad girl screamed, running past Mona & the others. "BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!" A voice cackled. The red head & the others turn around only to see the King of the koopas. "We meet again Saphire!" The evil koopa king greeted, throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground. "LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" Mona screamed, trying to put up a fight. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU STUPPA KOOPA!" Saphire screamed, dropping Mr. Bunny. WARIO, HELP MEEEEE!" Mona screamed. When the smoke cleared out Mona & Saphire were nowhere to be seen. "Where did they go?" Young Cricket asked, picking the toy up off the ground. "I'm gonna kick Bowser's butt if he hurts Mona!" Wario bellowed. "I thought you weren't gonna rescue her." Young Cricket smirked, holding the toy in his hand. "This is different, she was kidnapped along with that little princess named Saphire!" Wario explained, in anger. "Then lets go rescue them!" Young Cricket exclaimed.

"What do you want with us?" Mona asked, in fear as Bowser tied her hands behind her back. "I only wanted you my dear. Saphire was just an extra girl I kidnapped." The koopa king explained, tying Saphire's hands behind her back. "When the Marios find out you kidnapped me, you'll be in trouble!" The 5 year old cried, sitting against the wall. "Yeah & when Wario gets here I know he's gonna beat the snot out of you!" Mona shouted. "I bet Wario & those faucet freaks won't come at all! Then both of you will be stuck here with me forever!" Bowser cackled evilly, walking out of the dungeon. "He's right Mario & Luigi won't be saving me." Saphire said, sniffling. "Why wouldn't they save you?" The red head asked. "Because Luigi's on a date with Daisy & Mario is hanging out with Peach. So there's no way for me to contact them." Saphire began to cry. "You're right, Wario isn't gonna come save either one of us. He told me he wouldn't help me if I got myself into trouble!" Mona bagan to tear up. The 5 year old princess stopped crying & looked over at her teenage friend. The red head stopped tearing up & looked down at her little friend.

Back at WarioWare Inc. Kat & Ana sitting down being bored. "What do you wanna do?" Kat asked, her twin sister. "I don't know." Ana sighed. "I wonder if Wario found Mona?" Kat thought aloud.

"Don't you think we should ask for some help?" Young Cricket asked, walking next to Wario. "I don't need help rescuing Mona!" Wario shouted, angerly in his face. "What about that little girl?" Young Cricket exclaimed, holding the toy rabbit in his hand. "What about her?" Wario asked, rudely. "How are we gonna save her too?" The black haired boy asked, very irritated. "I'm sure my loser cousin Luigi will rescue her." Wario said, rudely. "Whatever." Young Cricket sighed, very frustrated as he continued to walk next to Wario.

"Kamek go fetch that red head girl & that cry baby princess!" Bowser ordered, sitting on his throne. "I'm on it your nastiness!" The magikoopa exclaimed as he rode his broom down to the prison room. Mona & Saphire sat against the prison cell wall. "King Koopa told me to come fetch you, so get up off the floor & get to walking up the stairs!" Kamek shouted, sitting on his broom. So both of the girls walked up the stairs with the magikoopa behind them. When they arrived at the entrace of the throne room, Kamek got off of his broom & shoved both girls into the room. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! KIDNAPPING ME & THIS 5 YEAR OLD PRINCESS!" Mona hollered, in anger as she walked closer towards Bowser. "I think I'm King Bowser Koopa, king of the koopas!" Bowser roared back sarcastically. "Bring these girls something to eat & drink!" The Koopa King ordered, smirking at the two girls. Kamek got back on his broom & went down to the kitchen. "I gotta potty!" Saphire whined, crossing her legs. "KAMMY KOOPA GET IN HERE!" Bowser ordered. "What can I do for you, your awfulness?" The old hag asked, getting off her broom. "Take the cry baby princess to the bathroom!" The Koopa King ordered, still sitting on his throne. Kammy took Saphire by the sleeve of her blue shirt & escorted her to the bathroom.

"So what's your name?" Bowser asked, staring down at the red head girl. "That's none of your business Stuppa Koopa!" Mona shouted, angerly. "Oh come on! Don't be such a sour koopa!" The Koopa King shouted.

"I can't go with my hands still tied behind my back!" Saphire shouted, angerly. "Don't get your royal panties in a twist!" Kammy shouted, untying the ropes. Saphire felt so much better since she finially got to go to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: SNAKES

Mona finially squirmed her way out of the ropes & stood up. "SEE YA!" Mona shouted, running towards the doors. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Bowser bellowed, leaping in front of her. Mona gasped as she crashed into him. The Koopa King snatched her up off the floor & Mona screamed to the top of her lungs.

Saphire & Kammy were on their way back from the bathroom. Then the 5 year old princess heard Mona's high pitch scream again. "Mona's in trouble! What am I gonna do?" The 5 year old thought to herself. Saphire turned around & hit the old hag in the nose. "Take that!" Saphire shouted, taking the magic scepter out of Kammy's hand. "DON'T WORRY MONA, I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!" The little girl yelled as she ran down the hallway.

"LEMME GO!" Mona cried as she kicked frantically at Bowser. "YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING! NEVER!" The Koopa King Bellowed, in her face. Suddenly the little girl barged in with a magic scepter in her hand. "LEAVE MONA ALONE YOU BIG MEANIE!" Saphire screamed, standing in the doorway. Boswer turned around to face the little girl. "SAPHIRE DO SOMETHING!" Mona screamed, trying to get free of his grip. "BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" Bowser cackled evilly, squeezing his grip on the red head's arms & waist against his side. "THIS!" Saphire shouted, pulling back the magic scepter to fire it at the Koopa King. Before she had a chance to fire it at Bowser, Kammy snatched the scepter out of her hand. Kamek wrapped his arm around the 5 year old princess. "PUT ME DOWN!" Saphire screamed. "Kammy get me a cage, a gags, & some rope!" Bowser ordered as he held Mona tighter in his arm. Moments later Kammy brought the cage, the gags, & the rope. Bowser took the rope from the old hag & tied the rope around Mona's body. "WARIO WHERE ARE YOU!" The red head screamed just as Bowser gagged her & dropped her inside the cage. "Do the same to the brat, except this time hang her over a pit of snakes!" The Koopa King ordered, pulling the cage next to his throne.

"This is the Dark Lands." Wario explained, walking next to the black haired boy. "Why is it called the Dark Lands?" Young Cricket asked. "Because this is where Bowser lives & his castle is straight a head!" Wario shouted, very irritatedly. "Sorry I was just wondering why, dang!" The black haired boy thought to himself, looking down at the little girls toy rabbit. Every time he would look down at the stuff animal, he would remember the scared look on the 5 year olds face when she heard the Koopa Kings voice.

"Wario is never coming for you, so why don't you just give up!" Bowser laughed, pulling the gag down on Mona's face. "Shut up!" The red head shouted. "You know it's the truth!" The Koopa King shouted, picking her up out of the cage & setting her on his throne chair. "YOU'RE WRONG, HE DOES CARE ABOUT ME & I KNOW THIS CAUSE HE HAS SAVED ME BEFORE!" Mona cried, with tears running down her cheeks. "Don't cry... Mona." Bowser tried to comfort her. "Don't touch me!" Mona screamed, with rage.

Kammy & Kamek tied Saphire's wrists together & hung her over the pit of snakes. "NOOO!" The 5 year old screamed, in fear as she looked down at the two huge snakes. "Be quiet!" Kamek shouted. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Saphire screamed.

"Maybe I was wrong, Wario must care about you?" Bowser said, shocked as he looked out the window. "Of course he cares!" Mona shouted, angerly. "KAMEK!" The Koopa King bellowed, picking the red head girl up off the throne. Kamek poofed in front of them, scaring the heck out of Mona. "Teleport us to where the snakes are!" Bowser ordered. "As you wish your sourness." Kamek said, poofing all three of them where the snake pit is. Wario & Young Cricket finially had made it to Bowser's castle. "Do you hear something?" Young Cricket asked, walking inside next to Wario. They both stopped to listen for any noise, when they heard Mona & Saphire screaming as loud as they could. "I'm serious if Bowser so much as leaves a scratch or mark on her, I'm gonna make him wish he never met neither one of us!" Wario hollered, furiously as he ran up the stairs with Young Cricket in tow. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, Wario kicked the door down & ran inside only to find Bowser holding Mona under his scaly arm.

Young Cricket saw the scared 5 year old dangling over the pit of snakes, crying out in fear. The black haired boy started to run for the kid, but Kamek stopped him. "Come any closer & I cut the ropes!" Kammy shouted, furiously. "Don't threaten to cut the ropes, just do it without warning!" Kamek snapped, using his magic scepter to cut the ropes. "HELP MEEE!" Saphire screamed as she fell closer to the snakes. Young Cricket flipped over to the falling little girl & snatched her out of the air before she fell farther into the pit. "Don't worry I got you." The black haired boy said as he untied her little wrists & handed her Mr. Bunny. "MR. BUNNY!" Saphire shrieked, hugging her toy in her arms.

"WARIO!" Mona screamed, happily. "Kamek, release the snakes!" Bowser ordered, dropping the red head on the floor next to the snake pit. Kamek once again used his magic & lifted the snakes out of the pit. "I won't be seeing you later!" The Koopa King cackled as Kammy & Kamek poofed them out of the room. Wario ran to Mona to untie the ropes on her body, but before he could one of the snakes wrapped itself around her body. As Saphire was hugging Mr. Bunny the other snake wrapped itself around her legs. Wario & Young Cricket began fighting the snakes. After what seemed like hours of fighting, they finially saved the girls. "I'll be back!" Wario hollered, running out of the room. "I want my daddy!" Saphire cried, hugging her toy closer to her chest. "Soon as we get out of here, we'll take you to your dad." Young Cricket said, picking the little girl up off the ground. "Mona are you ok?" Saphire asked, looking over at her teenage friend. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mona assured her little friend.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" Wario bellowed, walking closer to the Koopa King. "NOOOO!" Bowser screamed as Wario pulled back his leg & kicked the Koopa King in the butt, sending him flying out of his castle. "THAT'S FOR KIDNAPPING MONA!" Wario roared.

Mona & friends walked down the stairs. "WARIO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Mona called out, walking in front of Young Cricket & Saphire. Wario ran back out of the throne room. "Mona I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Wario said. "I forgive you." Mona said as she hugged him around the neck. "Uh, thank you for saving me Mr." Saphire said, looking up in his eyes. "My name is Young Cricket." He said, smiling down at the 5 year old.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: SAFE & SOUND

"Where's my daughter!" Chris roared, furiously as he paced back & forth. "Calm down son." Grandma Lilly said, sitting on the couch. "I will not calm down!" Saphire's dad shouted, angerly. "I'm sure Saphire is ok, Mona wouldn't let anything happen to her." Daisy said, looking down at the floor. Luigi sat on the couch between Daisy & their Grandma. Suddenly the doorbell rang & King Chris dart to the door. "SAPHIRE!" Chris shrieked, with relief as he took his daughter from Young Cricket's arms & embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry I caused you anxiety." Mona said. "Why wasn't she home a couple hours ago?" Chris asked, looking in Mona's blue eyes. "Mona & Saphire were kidnapped by Bowser. Then we had to go rescue them." The black haired boy explained. "Who are you?" Saphire's dad asked. "His name is Young Cricket & he saved me from falling into the snake pit." Saphire said, smiling. "Oh.. um.. er.. well then, thank you Young Cricket." Chris said, putting Saphire down. Saphire ran up to Mona & gave her a hug. "I hope next time we hang out nothing like this happens again." The red head said, while hugging her little friend. Young Cricket bent down & gave Saphire a hug. Then the 5 year old gave him a kiss on the cheek without warning. "I hope you can visit us in Diamond City when ever you come back."The black haired boy said, looking straight at the girl. "Are you gonna give me a kiss back?" Saphire asked. looking at Young Cricket's face. The black haired boy gave a friendly kiss on her cheek. Mona saw Saphire blush as red as her outfit. "Saphire, I see you have a crush on him." She said, smiling. The 5 year old nodded. "It's your turn Wario!" Saphire exclaimed. "What is it?" He asked, impatiently. "I wanted to give you this!" The 5 year old giggled, pulling back her fist to punch him in the arm. "See ya later kid." Wario sighed. Chris picked his daughter up off the ground & headed inside. When Luigi, Daisy, & their Grandma Lilly saw Saphire, they jumped up & embraced her in a hug.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAY :D


End file.
